


The Art Gallery

by walkingparadise



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8742259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkingparadise/pseuds/walkingparadise
Summary: Alycia and Daisy walk together along the pier to the art gallery.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Daisy - Zedd](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CMNBjZBBKPw)

“Do you think the art gallery will be open at this time?”  


The two girls sat side by side on the cold, metal bench overlooking the ocean, each with a piping hot cup of coffee in hand. Cold mist from the ocean just next to them peppered their face. The taller one had dark, curly hair pulled into a tight bun that matched her eyes of the same shade of brown. Her coffee-colored skin glistened under the lamppost as she sweat, despite the winter weather.  


The pale girl, on the other hand, shivered and wrapped her arms around her body. She only wore a thin dress that ended just above her knees. She crinkled her slender nose and her brows furrowed in the cold. Her nose arcked upwards in the center of her face and her eyes were a light brown. Sometimes, they sparkled like honey in the sunlight; the darker girl always loved the way they stood out in the daytime.  


“I’m not sure; do you want to go?” The dark skinned girl hung her arm around the other’s shoulder and kissed her forehead with a thin-lipped smile.  


“Yeah, I want to see the ‘Pink’ painting again.” The couple watched a lone man walk his dog past them. The dog’s head drooped to the floor, sniffing along the edge of the pier as it stalked across.  


“You really love that painting don’t you, Daisy?”  


Daisy downed the last of her coffee in one gulp and tossed the paper cup into the recycling bin.  


“With the amount of time you spend talking about it, I wouldn’t be surprised if you love that painting more than you love me,” Alycia joked.  


“Shut up,” Daisy lightly pushed her, “I love you plenty.” She leaned in to give her girlfriend a peck on the lips and stood up.  


“Let’s go.”  


Alycia finished the rest of her own coffee and stood up as well, putting her arm around Daisy. “You know, I’m actually surprised you don’t have the museum opening hours memorized.”  


The two girls walked down the wooden pier in the direction of the art gallery.  


“Whatever.” Daisy checked the time on her phone. 9:49 pm.  


“Do you want some ice cream?” Alycia asked, nodding to the ice cream shop as they walked past.  


Daisy shook her head. As they walked, she listened to the waves from the ocean next to them crash against the damp concrete. The wind was screaming in her ears and it pulled her dress up with it, but she held it down with her hand.  


The night sky was golden. The pitch black was lit up by stars and flashing lights from shops along the pier. It was magical, just as it was every time the girls walked down the pier.  


Tourists and natives alike gap at the sheer beauty of the sky. Some walked quickly from one gift shop to another, while others stood still and stared up at the never ending space.  


It wasn't long until the girls reached the art gallery. They walked mindlessly, not paying any attention to their surroundings. They knew it like the back of their hands.  


An old man, the owner of the gallery, was just kicking up the doors. There were a few lights on inside, illuminating the entire shop, shielding it from burglars.  


“Oh, Alycia, it just closed,” Daisy sighed.  


“That's alright. You can look at it through the window.” Alycia pointed out the Pink painting peeking from one of the windows. The painting wasn't of anything in particular; it was simply mixtures of different shades of pink.  


Daisy stared at the painting in awe. It was dimly lit and slightly covered behind a wall, but she could still feel its beauty.  


The two girls stood there, arm in arm, as countless people passed behind them. Some were noisy and immature and others were silent and tired, but none of them bothered the girls as they stood there, watching the painting. It was as if time didn't exist as they stood there. They were content together, even if the painting was behind glass, untouchable.  


Alycia looked at Daisy and smiled, careful not to distract her from her favorite painting. She loved her, and she decided she would walk along the pier to the art gallery every night if Daisy wanted. And even if they didn't make it in time before the gallery closes, they would stand outside, huddled together in the cold, and admire it from afar.


End file.
